Alexandra
by PrimRueMellark
Summary: One girl has a tragic back story but she manages to make everyone shes around happy in this messed up world. She befriends everyone there. But she has a secret she's hiding from everyone but the two- people she trusts most.


Days Gone Bye

"Go Fish" I say. "Got any four's?" Duane asks me, I'm currently looking out the window staring at a walker sitting on the front yard of our current home.

"Got any fo-"is all Duane can say until he catches me gazing out of the crack in the window. He gets up and peeks through the blankets on the windows.

He then makes his way to the other end of the room and picks up a shovel, "Duane don't" I warn him but he makes his way to the door, "I can get it though" he tells me. "Wait for your dad to get back" I warn him again.

But he still doesn't listen and makes his way outside the house, I stand there in the door way wondering if I should follow him, I can admit I'm a scared little girl I don't like scary things, but my mom told me things change in this world.

I sigh to myself and quietly follow Duane. I find a stick by the porch and pick up as my self-defense weapon. Pathetic, buts that's all I got.

I follow Duane as he quietly makes his way toward the dead man. As he gets closer he raises the shovel and finally smacks him in his head. I flinch at the impact I hate violence so much.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" Duane calls out to his father who is currently running down the street and shots a walker in its head.

I pinch my eyes shut, "Carl?" I hear a faint whisper and look down at the man who was just hit by the shovel; I look at him confused, knowing the dead don't talk.

"Daddy, Daddy! I got this son of a bitch I'm going to smack him dead." Duane calls out to his father again. I go and stand beside him and look down at the man lying before me, he keeps looking up at us and from his heavy breathing I know he's alive.

"He says something? I thought I heard him say something." Morgan, Duane's father rushes over to us and points the gun down at the mysterious man.

"He called me Carl." Duane stuttered. "Oh son you know they don't talk" Morgan said, then turned his attention over toward the man.

"Hey mister. What's that bandage for?" he asks, "What" the man breathes out. Morgan seems a little frightened by this, "What kind of Wound? Answer me Damn you! What kind of wound?"

He asks him again still pointing the gun to the man's head. "You tell me or I will kill you" Morgan says and loads the ammunition in the chamber of the gun. And with that action the man before us passes out.

We stay there silent for a minute or two until a couple of walkers started to crowd the street. Morgan told me that they are attracted by noise and we shouldn't fire guns unless that it is absolutely nessicary.

"Morgan" I say in a worried tone as I point to about a half a dozen dead coming toward us. "Alex get the door, and Duane help me" I nod my head and run as fast as I can toward the house, when I get there I have the door open as Morgan and Duane carry the man in side, they rush as fast as they can and bring him in the spare bedroom as I lock the door.

"Duane go help Alex board the door" I over hear Morgan tell his son. And with that the bot comes out of the room and hands me an old board.

"Can you please hold this" he asks me, "Sure" I reply. I hold the wood above my head as high as I can place it on the door. He starts to hammer nails as best as he can do into the wood and into the wall, when Morgan is done tending to the man he will fix our mistakes.

"What kind of wound do you think it is?" I ask as we sit down on the mattresses on the floor. I find I pillow and put it in my lap and wrap my arms around it.

"I think it was a bite" he tells me, "What do you think?" he asks. I take a minute to think about this, "I don't know what it is, but I don't think it's a bite" I tell him, "Why not?" he asks back.

"Well he seemed confused didn't you see him waving at that walker your dad shot?" He nodded his head, "And he also had on a hospital gown sort of thing" I say proud of myself for noticing little details. Duane and I go back to our card game that we left on the table.

We play a couple rounds until we get bored. I dint even win won round, Duane is like the master of that game. His father hasn't even emerged from the bedroom, we were too scared to go in to see if the man has died and he was turning.

When Morgan does finally come out were both reading, to my left Duane is reading a comic book and I'm reading _The Hobbit, _that I found in one of the bedrooms, I'm trying to comprehend the words I don't know and for three days of reading I think I'm pretty far for an eleven year old, Chapter 9. I've already read all the books I brought multiple times so I thought this was worth a shot.

"He's awake" he tells us. Duane and I look at each other, "What kind of wound was it?" I ask. "Gunshot" Morgan tells me and gestures for us to follow him in the kitchen to help him get dinner ready. "I bet you he was robber and was shot during a robbery." Duane tells us his theory, Morgan and I both laugh at that response.

I'm bringing out the last plate when the man comes out wrapped in a blanket, "Come sit" I tell him. He nods towards me and sits down between Morgan and me.

I hand him the plate and he nods his head in reply. Morgan scoops some beans on to it. "This place is Fred and Cindy Drakes" the man says as he looks around. "Never met them" Morgan tells the man.

"The place was empty when we got here" Morgan finished. I look over to the man as he walks toward the window and trues to look out.

"Don't do that" I warn him, nervous that the dead will see the light of the candles. "They'll see the light" Morgan says as if he has read my mind. I smile to myself.

"There are more of them out there of usual" Morgan says sadly, "I should have never fired that gun out there today, sound draws them now there all over the street' Morgan says and sits down next to his son. And as if it hit the man he said, "You shot that man today" as he makes his way into the dining area.

"Man?" Morgan says as if he was stupid. "Man? Weren't no man" Duane finishes for his dad. "What the hell was that out of your mouth right there?" his father asks his son.

"I wasn't a man" Duane says and his father nods in approval. Even though it's the post-apocalypse grammar and manners still matter. I smile to myself as I just rhymed two words in my head.

"You need glasses that were a walker" Morgan says seriously. Man looks at him very confused. "Come on sit down before you fall over."

Morgan jokes. Morgan scoops more beans onto his plate for him. "Morgan, blessing" I suggest. He smiles at me and nods. We all join hands on my right I hold the mans hand and on the left I hold Morgan's.

"Lord we thank they for this food and we ask you that you watch over us in these crazy days" Morgan finishes tonight's blessing.

"Amen" we all say together, but the man says it a little too late and with that we begin eating. After the first bite Morgan asks, "Hey mister do you even know what's going on?" Morgan asks him yet another question.

"I woke up this morning, in the hospital. Came home that's all I know" he tells us. "You know about the dead people right" I speak up. "Yeah I saw a lot of that out on the loading docks…" he gets cut off by Morgan. "No, not the ones they put down, the ones they didn't—the walkers."

Morgan tells the man. I'm still startled by the fact that he survived in the hospital on what Morgan told me that place was overrun. Maybe later when I have the guts, I'll ask him.

"Like the one I shot today, 'because he'd have ripped into you, tried to eat you take some flesh at least." Morgan looks at the man truly confused on the information were bringing to his ears. "We'll if this is the first your hearing of it, "Morgan laughs a little. "I know how it must sound" Morgan finishes, "There out there knows on the street?" The man asks, "Yeah.

They get more active after dark sometimes. Maybe it's the cool air or—maybe it was me firing that gun out there today, but well be fine as long as we stay quiet.

Probably wander off by morning" Morgan states. After a few more bites of beans, Morgan finishes filling him in on our current situation, "But one thing I do know, don't you get bit. I saw your bandage and that's what we were afraid of."

He gestures to me and Duane who have been sitting there eating quietly and listening to the conversation, "Bites kill you…the fever, it burns you out. But after a while…You come back" he states to the man.

I look at the man not knowing how to describe his expression, but I believe he surely understands it now. "We'd seen it happen" Duane sadly says looking right at the man. Were quiet for a moment and I soon find tears in my eyes, Morgan puts a hand on me and Duane's shoulder.

"Come on" He says quietly and gestures toward the food in front of us. For the rest of dinner we eat in silence, I didn't really eat though I mostly pushed the food around with my fork.

Later that night we find ourselves in the living room, I go and sit down on my mattress that is covered with quilts and blankets. Duane and his dad make their way over to theirs by the wall, as soon as Duane puts his head on the pillow he is out like a light.

I wish I could fall asleep that easy but I usually read before I go to bed, I find my book from under my pillow and open to the page where the top corner is bent and begin reading. Though I don't read I just listen to the conversation floating around the room while I stare at words that are coming through blank to my mind.

"Carl—He your son?" Morgan asks. "We'll you said his name today" Morgan continues. "He's a little younger than your boy. About her age though."

The man says, although I'm looking at a page I know he's gesturing to me. "And he's with his mother" Morgan asks yet again another question.

"I hope so" The man sighs. "Dad?" I hear Duane call out, I didn't even know he was awake, "Did you ask him?" he mutters.

I smile knowing what he's talking about. Morgan laughs, "Your gunshot. We've all got a little bet going. My boy says you were a bank robber' he laughs. The man laughs and jokes, "Yeah that's me deadly as Dillinger, Kapow!' He jokes, "Sheriff Deputy" he says.

"Huh" Morgan says. I jump out of my make-shift bed when a car alarm starts and I run to Morgan shivering with fear. He wraps Duane and I in his arms.

"Hey, it's okay I'm here" he tries to comfort us. I'm just so nervous I'm afraid I'm going to die and the dead are going to break down the front wall and we'll be there mid-night snack. I all the sudden feel the tears streaming down my face and I begin to cry even harder.

"It's nothing one of them must of bumped a car." He tells all of us. "You sure?" the sheriff asks. "Happened once before, It went on for a few minutes" Morgan reassures us. "Alex, Duane get the lights" he says and makes his way toward the window.

I nod and go to the middle of the room by my bed and turn the lantern off. I then stand up looking as Morgan peeps through the blankets on the windows.

"It's the blue one on the street, same one as last time, I think we are okay" Morgan informs us. "That noise? Won't it attract more of them?" the Sheriff asks.

"Nothing we can do about, just have to wait until morning" Morgan tells the man. Duane walks up to look out the window and I follow, I don't know how but they look even scarier in the dark. I quickly turn away knowing I've seen enough. Duane soon gasps, "She's here" he says aloud.

"Don't look get away from the windows' Morgan trues to usher his boy away, "I said go. Go on' he tells him again.

Duane runs to his bed and starts to cry. I make my way over and pull him into a hug and try to comfort him, knowing what it's like to lose a mother, but Morgan comes over and takes over. "Duane, Duane, quiet k now. SHH, SHH." He tries to muffle Duane's sobs with a pillow.

I close my eyes and start to think of my mother and I feel the tears again streaming down my face I let out a few sniffles then I feel Morgan pull me into a hug and I start to cry into a pillow as well.

"Keep crying into the pillow, remember" he tells again and I keep sobbing. "She died in there that other room on that bed…There's nothing ii could…that fever, man, nothing I could do about it. Her skin gave off a heat like a furnace."

Morgan cries out a little. He cries and continues, "I should've put her down, man. I should've put her down. I know that but I. You know what? I just didn't have it in me".

I sob even harder now knowing that my mother is probably out there now too dead and there was nothing I could do about it.

"She's the mother of my child" Morgan sobs. And the door knob rattling continues most the night. The next morning we learned that the man's name is Rick Grimes, and we were going to head over to his house next door to look for things, I'm not sure what though.

We are walking out of the house this morning, Morgan gave Mr. Grimes a baseball bat and he was going to teach him how to kill a walker. We run out the door and I try to stay close to Morgan. Mr. Grimes hesitates at the door, "Are we sure that there dead? I have to ask." He asks us the question, "Yeah, except for something in the brain though, that's why it's gotta be the head." Morgan tells him.

Rick spots a walker in the front leaning on the fence outside, it soon sees us and starts coming toward as well.

I close my eyes and shove my hands to my face. The face was terrifying this walker had peeled skin under his yes and its lips were rotted off and some blood was drooling out of his mouth. Morgan soon hid me behind him knowing how I feel about his sort of actions.

As soon as Mr. Grimes hit it with the bat I flinched, the sounds were just indescribable, I immediately and put my hands to my ears, the sound of the contents of the head splatting around continued for a minute or two until we were informed that it was put down.

"You'll all right" Morgan asks Rick, he's on the ground right know holding his stomach and it probably has to do something with his bullet wound. "I need amount." He says still clutching his side. We make our way to a pretty white house and follow Rick inside, "There alive" he says as soon as we enter the house.

I look around it doesn't have a lot going on inside, the walls are all white and there are a few decorations there and there. "My wife and son" he continues, "At least they were when they left."

We follow him on what seems to be the dining area. "How do you know? By the look of this place…" Morgan's cut off, "I found empty draws" Rick confirms. "You know anyone could come in here and steel clothes right" Morgan says trying to get him out of dream.

"You see the frame photos on the wall?" He asks I look around seeing many hooks, but no frames. "Neither do I, some random thief takes those as well?" Rick confirms. "Our photo albums, family pictures—all gone" He points out as well. Morgan laughs a sad laugh, "My wife, and same thing. She was packing our photos and memories; well I was packing survival gear."

He laughs yet again a said laugh. "There in Atlanta I bet" Duane points out, "That's right" Morgan confirms, "Why there?" Mr. Grimes asks. "Refugee center" I say. "A huge one they said before the broadcasts stop, Military protection, food, shelter.

They told people to go there, said it'd be the safest" Morgan sighs. "Plus they go that dieses place" I pipe in. "The CDC, Center for Dieses Control, said they were working on a cure to solve this thing." Morgan tells us. Rick than goes to another room and brings back some keys. He tells us to get our things packed up and put them in our car, and we do as were told, we them follow him in our jeep.

We pull up to a facility were I'm assuming is the police department because of all the police cars parked out back. We make our way toward the back door with our back packs and Rick busts it open, he leads us towards the locker rooms, He opens the ladies room and leads us in, "Alexandra there are showers in the back, lock the door when we leave and well knock when were all done" he gives me a nod and a smile.

"Okay" I say quietly, they turn to leave, "Thank you" I call out to him. "Anytime" And with that he smiles and there gone. I drop my back pack and go to the door and turn the silver lock. I walk through the few rows of lockers and find shower stalls in the back of the locker room.

I glance to my left and found a row of towels I go over and grab a fluffy green one and go to one of the shower stalls.

I hang the towel up and walk in, I stare at the nob for a few seconds bracing myself for the cold water that I've been living with for the past few months, and I turn it to the heated side because I'm use to that. "Ahh" I let out as the ice water touches my skin I stand there but then I feel it heat, the water starts to heat to a boiling temperature.

I start laughing because I haven't felt anything like this in a month. I stand in there as long as I can and wash my hair with some shampoo and conditioner o found in some of the lockers. I don't know how long it's been since I've been in there but I know it's time to get out when the water starts give me frostbite again.

I turn the silver knob to the shower off and the water cuts off instantly. I reach and pull the towel around me to dry off. I go over and find my red backpack. I have three tee-shirts, three pairs of running shorts, two pairs of socks, two tank tops, and pair of black pants, pajamas, a sweat shirt and a sweater. I take a blue-green tee-shirt and black running shorts.

I put them on and sit on one of the benches pulling on and orange sock on my left foot and a purple one with green and pink pok-a-dots on it. And then putting on my black and green sneakers, and finally I put on my mom's purple rain jacket.

I never take off I en sleep with it too. It's pretty big it goes down to about my knees and I have to roll up the sleeves to it. The reason I wear it tis because it's the last thing I have of my mom. I walk around the locker room because the boys haven't showed up yet.

I find a comb and a locker, I clean the stranded pieces of hair on it and use it to comb through my thin brown hair. My hair goes about two inches below my shoulders, but it's very thin. When I'm done I find a pack of bobby pins and I pin I few strands out of my face and shove the rest in my backpack. I go and sit back down on a bench after my little expedition.

I wonder what Atlanta will be like at the camp; maybe they'll have information on a cure for this virus thing. I'm broken out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. "Alexandra, you ready" I hear Ricks voice through the door.

"Coming" I yell back to him. I go and turn the silver lock that's now covered in a little rust and I open it to see the faces of Morgan, Duane and Rick. I smile and follow them to the back of the station. Rick opened a door and led us into a gun room; there were about twenty different kinds of guns and boxes and boxes of ammunition.

"A lot of it's gone missing" Rick states. I look around at all the guns and laugh in my head wondering how many they really had. "Daddy, can I learn to shoot? I'm old enough" Duane asks his father. I really hope I don't have to because I'm terrified of guns, I'm afraid to even touch one.

"Hell yes, you're going to learn how to shoot" Morgan answers his sons question. I pray in my head hoping he doesn't mention me, please, please I think to myself. My prayers must've of been answered because they don't mention me.

I smile ear from ear at the wall so they don't see me. "But we've got to do it carefully, teach you to respect the weapon" Morgan continues.

I wish everyone would respect a weapon; I think to myself and continue on putting the boxes of bullets into the black duffel bag. "That's right it's not a toy" Rick tells the boy and hands his father a gun. "You pull the trigger, you have to mean it" he says.

"Not everyone has heard that phrase before" I think to myself. "Always remember that, Duane" Rick says seriously. "Yes, sir" Duane confirms his lesson on gun safety.

Duane than joins me on loading up the ammo. "So you're going to learn how to shoot?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I wonder what it's like, I hope I don't have a gun though that has a kickback because it looks like it hurts" He tells me, I laugh "Sorry to burst your bubble but I think they all kick" I say.

He laughs along with me and we finish putting the yellow and green boxes into the bag. Later after we gathered our weapons were putting everything into the cars.

"Duane and Alex take this to the car" Morgan tells us and hands me a bag. We go over and Duane opens up the trunk so I can put the bag in, "Thanks" I say, 'Sure" Duane says, we stand there.

"You sure you not going to have a problem shooting at… you know… I think you know what I mean." I say curiously.

"What, Walkers? I don't know I guess I'll have to find out" He says and we lean against the jeep. "Hey Alex, come on over here" Morgan calls to me. I look at Duane and shrug my shoulders. When I go over to Morgan he kneels down in front of me and takes my hands, "Were not going to Atlanta straight away."

He tells me, "What why not?" I interrupt him. "You didn't let me finish, you're going to go with Rick to the refugee center and stay with him" he says. I feel tears forming in my eyes, this man rescued me he saved my life he's been a father to me in past month.

"Why?" I let out a weak sob. "It'll be safer, we'll be there in a couple of days after Duane knows how to shoot" He says, "I promise you that I'll see in a few days, a week at the most" he reassures me. All I do is nod my head in response and Morgan pulls me into a goodbye hug.

"Why don't you go say good bye to Duane" he says, I pull him into one last hug before I do and whisper, "Thank you". He smiles and lets me go.

I make my way over to his young boy while wiping tears from my eyes with my mother's rain jacket. "What's wrong" he asks, "I'm going to Atlanta with Mr. Grimes, and your dad says it's safer." I sob out.

I pull him into a hug as we say goodbye to each other, "I'll miss you" I tell him, "But will see each other in a couple of days" I smile, "Bye" is the last thing I tell him, I give him a wave and head back to Mr. Grimes and his father.

"Good bye" I tell Morgan and pull him into one last hug. "Good bye" he says and kisses the top of my head. "Why don't you wait in the car?" Mr. Grimes tells me.

"Okay" I say weakly and go and sit in the front seat of his police car. I've never been inside a police car before so I look around at all the radios and nobs on the dash board.

I turn my head and see the cage that separates the criminals from the officers, I wonder if the man you ruined my life sat behind one of those cages. I'm interrupted from my thought when Mr. Grimes joins me in car.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks. "We'll I've never been to Atlanta, so let's go" I say trying to brighten the mood.

He laughs, a little bit amused. Wow, I never been funny before in my life. Mr. Grimes starts the car and pulls out onto the road; we head right as Duane and Morgan head left.

Rick honks the horn to signal goodbye, and the jeep behind us honks back. We sit in the car until Mr. Grimes pulls over.

"I'll be right back, there's something I got to do." He says. He digs around in his pocket and pulls out a large pocket knife, "Use this in case of an emergency" he instructs.

"Okay" I say and take it from his hand. He smiles a reassuring smile and opens the door. "Be safe" I tell him, "Don't worry I will be" he smiles and shuts the door.

When he gets out I press the lock button so none of the dead can get in. I stare down at the blade in my hand and open it a couple of times and close it again, I do this until there's a knock on the door, I flinch and try to duck under the seat, than I notices its Rick.

I smile relieved and unlock the car for him, "What I don't look that dead do I" he jokes, "I don't know looks like you need some sleep" I say and try to hand back the pocket knife he gave me. "No you keep it" he says and puts it back in my hand.

"Thank you" I tell him. We were on the road for most of the day; we drive straight through all through the night to. In the morning I wake up to Mr. Grimes on his radio.

"Broadcasting on Emergency Channel, We'll be approaching Atlanta Highway 85, anybody reads please respond." He says into the device, it crackles for a second then he picks it up again, "Hello? Hello? Anybody hears me, please respond." He talks into the radio device thing again.

"Hello? Can anybody here my voice?" he asks again, buts there's no response. He repeats the last phrase at least two times. 'Maybe were just too far away" I suggest, "I dint know you were awake" he says, "Well you talking to no one had me pretty surprised." I tell him.

A little later we stop because we're running out of gas, Mr. Grimes tells me to grab my bag and make sure I've got everything in it.

He pulls down the sunblock and looks at a picture on it, "Is that your family?" I ask as I see Rick with A women with wavy brown hair, she looks very pretty, then there's a boy who looks familiar in the picture, he's around my age.

"Yeah, that's my wife Lori" He points to the women in the picture, "She's very pretty" I comment, "Yes, she is and that's my son Carl" he points to the boy. Now I know were I've seen him before, he was in my grade at school but wasn't in my class.

"I know him, your son" I say. "Really?" Rick seems surprised. "Yeah I went to school with him, he wasn't in my class though but I've seen him in the hall." I say.

"Well at least you'll know another person when we get to the refugee center" he says. I smile as I follow him out of the car. We start walking for about a mile until we reach an old farm house up the road.

"Hello! Police officer out here!" Rick yells from the front of the house. "Can we borrow some gas?" He yells out again. He drops his bags and makes his way to the front of the house and I jog quickly to follow him. "Hello?" He calls out.

I follow him up the stairs to the porch; Rick makes his way to the door and calls out again as he knocks. He soon makes his way toward the window.

"Alex don't look" He warns but it's too late. Inside is a man sitting in a chair with the top of his head missing, inside looks like a rotted pool of red jelly mixed with chunks of meat. There are flies eating at his brain as well. From the looks of it he shot himself.

On the floor is a lady was slowly being eaten as flies are tearing slowly away at her flesh and a pool of blood is on the carpet by her head. It looks like the man shot her as well. I start to cry and become sick form the sight.

I run over to the side of the porch and throw up, I feel Rick hold my hair back as I finish throwing up my last meal. "Its okay" He assures me as he leads me away from the house. I already know what image is going to be joining me in my dreams tonight.

We find our self at a barn on the back of the property. I brown horse with a white stripe on his nose. I stand at the gate were Rick is slowly talking to the horse as he puts the leash on him. I wait as Rick finds a sattle and puts it on the back of the horse. Rick gets on the horse with his bags on the back.

"Come on" he says. "I don't know" I stutter standing a little ways back from the horse. "Walker!" rick shouts out. I let out a scream and jump on the back of the horse, well not jump rick pulls me up.

As I get on I look around the field, "There's no walker" I say, "Tricked you" He laughs. "Don't ever do that again you scared the life out of me" I say and hit him on his back.

"Easy now" he warns. "He kicks the side of the horse and it starts to trot. As it picks up his pace I wrap my arms around Rick because I don't want to fall.

"Easy now, Now I haven't done this in a while so go a little slow" Rick starts talking to the horse, "What so you're a horse whisperer now" I laugh as we start to ride across the fields back onto the highway toward Atlanta.

We soon arrive at the city, but the highway as old cars that look like there trying to evacuate, the streets are completely empty, "Where is everyone?" I ask, "I don't know" Rick says as he notices three walker's inside s bus.

Were on a deserted street with old military vehicles and a tank, "Just a few nothing we can't handle" He tells me.

We reach a tank and see two crows eating a solder, then we here the slight sound of a helicopter in the distance, "There" I point out.

"HIyah" Rick shouts and the horse starts running as soon as we turn the corner, we are faced to face with hundreds of walkers, I scream as Rick turns the horse around, I soon start crying into his back.

And here the growls of monsters from behind me, As soon as we pass the tank we are faced with another hundred walkers. And I let out a bloody murder scream.

"Oh shit" Rick says and we are trapped. I wrap my arms around him tighter and start crying thinking were going to die, no knowing were going to die. The walkers start to corner the horse, and the horse keep jumping as they start to grab onto it.

I pull my legs up and start screaming and sobbing. I feel something touch my leg trying to grab it, and I kick out at its' face knowing more are going to the same thing I take out my knife, knowing I couldn't even kill a fly.

Another hand soon grabs at my hand with the knife and I drop it. Again I use my foot to kick the walker away. Their faces are all gone most of them have their lips molded away or their faces molded away, but there eyes are the eyes of a dead man, not their normal eyes.

Soon Rick Falls off the horse and I stumble after him and land on top he soon picks me up and urges me under the tank to our left, from what I saw the monsters already started eating at the poor horses flesh. He pulls out his pistol and starts shooting at some of them.

I start kicking at the face of some and one is so close at biting my leg until Rick shoots it. I see Rick pointing a gun to his head than he grabs my arm and pushes me through a hole in the bottom of the tank and follows me in right after.

He ushers me to the back and we lean our heads against the wall of the tank. O start to let out some sobs and the tears start flowing knowing were trapped. "Oh…God" Rick says. There's a dead soldier in the corner next to Rick in the tank.

Rick sees a gun strapped to the soldier and reaches for it, that's when I hear it growling, it's alive, well dead alive. I put my hands toward my ears so I don't have to hear the growling, I press so hard I start to get a head ace.

I see Rick panic and point a gun towards its head. The bullet let's a ringing sound go through my ears since were in an air compressed tank, mine not be bad as Ricks but it looks like he is going to throw up. Rick than makes his way toward the other end of the tank the ringing has stopped for me but not for him.

He opens the top of the tank and looks out I don't know at what put he quickly closes it. "Were surrounded" he pants. I listen to the bangs against the roof of the tank.

"We're going to die aren't we?" I ask with tears streaming down my cheeks. "No were not, we're going to get out of here, I don't know how but we will" he tells me and pulls me into a hug.

The pounding against the tank continues as we sit there in the not complete silence. We're interrupted by the radio and the sound of a guy's voice, "_Dumbass! Yeah you in the tank. Cozy in there?"_


End file.
